I'll See You in the Nether
by Mit242
Summary: What happens when Rigby gets fed up with Mordecai's attempts to get with Margret? Rigby takes matters into his own hands to save Bro-Time.
1. Intro

Prologue

So I sat there, waiting on the third or so floor of an apartment building, peering down the scope of an L-96...thinking. I began to reach for the beer I had recently opened but stopped myself halfway and said "I'm a good shot,...I need to keep it that way" Then across the street in the apartment complex parallel to mine I saw movement, the door to apartment number 36 opened. I had been through these next moments over and over for the past half hour, but now it was real, show time, "One...Two...take out the keys" a beautiful female robin stepped in and closed the door behind her, if that backstabbing raccoon was with her I wasn't going to get a shot on him "...So it has to be you..." I continued trailing off then was brought back to reality as the avian left the scope's line of sight and I had to relocate her which wasn't hard. She set a bag of groceries on her kitchen countertop and began unloading them. "It's now or never" I thought and began to breathe deeply. "Goodbye" Mordecai said to himself reaching for the trigger.


	2. A House Divided

A House Divided

"_I think I can."_

"_I know I can"_

"No, you can't dude, and not even the magic of a children's classic is going to change that." Rigby said, his words echoing around in Mordecai's head. "I sure do know more than you Rigby." the jay shot back at him.

"But at least I can talk to chicks!" Rigby replied.

Mordecai punched him in the arm in response to his remark. "Owh!" Rigby cried in pain before immediately continuing from were he was before he had been so rudely interrupted. "It's okay, I can just get some chicks to come and wrap that up" he said gesturing to the bruise now formed on his arm.

"Hey Margaret!" Rigby called to her flagging her over. Mordecai sat there, latte in hand and glared at Rigby. "Do you want anything Rigby?" Margaret asked him as she strode across the coffee shop to the duo's table. "Yeah. I hurt my arm." He explained to her once again pointing to his bruise. "How did you ever do that?" she asked him as she ran off to get some bandages. When she returned Rigby outstretched his arm and Margaret knelt at his side and began sticking the bandages over the bruise. "Well this happened earlier today, I was playing punchies with a rabid squirrel and he gave me a cheap shot." Rigby lied to her then continued, "Ya know a guy like me has a latte on his plate" he said and gestured to Mordecai's latte with his free hand. Margaret erupted with laughter.

_I remember when I told that joke, wasn't funny now all of the sudden he tells it and it's like amateur hour at the comedy club,_ Mordecai thought to himself. When Margaret had completely covered Rigby's bruise she stood up the gave him a quick kiss on the top of the head and left to serve someone else, Rigby just grinned at Mordecai and thought, _Now I can end this forever._

"Goodbye Margaret." Mordecai said as he and Rigby exited the coffee shop.

"DUDE! What the 'H' was all that 'S' about?" Mordecai questioned him.

"Just ditchin Joe time with some Bro of mine for a latt-eh with a hot-eh!" Rigby exclaimed.

"Dude, don't you know I like her?"

"Couldn't make it any more obvious."

"Then what the Hell was all that about?"

"It's not like you can even talk to her about anything deeper than the news."

"That's it then! I'll ask her out tomorrow!"

"Awe! Come on man! You're just gonna chicken out!"

But Mordecai didn't answer, he just kept walking.

_I can't believe he gets like this, all over a pair of lady pecks! _Rigby thought to himself, _I have to end this, end his chances with her, forever ,for Bro time!_


	3. The Plan

**I Don't Own Regular Show and What not Didn't put that in Chapters 1 or 2 Sorry J.G. Quintel, Don't sue me.**

Chapter 3

The Plan

Rigby plopped himself into the computer chair and scowled to himself. He chose this room to conceive his master plan because Mordecai was giving himself a pep rally in the only other private room he was allowed in. Rigby looked at the computer time sheet only to see Muscle Man's name scribbled on it. This reminded him of he and Mordecai's last misadventure, for none other than the lovely Margaret were they won computer rights for life. Come to think of it he wondered why Muscle man would even bother putting his name on the time sheet. Either way he took the sheet and whited out 'Muscle Man' then quickly wrote his name on top of the white out. He pushed the power button on the computer, it flickered then glowed a solid neon green. The monitor also turned on and the loading icon now spun around and around. He hated Margaret, as a wall blocking him from playing video games and exercising the second amendment with Mordecai. Rigby quickly brought himself back to reality, he was zoning out and with something like Bro time at steak he couldn't afford to choke. "There has to be someone else out there for him." Rigby said to himself trying to justify what he was going to do. The computer finished booting and Rigby clicked on the internet icon and waited for it to load. Once it loaded Rigby dragged the mouse over to the google search box and searched 'David Frost'. Once again Rigby had to wait for the computer to load which was gnawing at his patience and making him question his sanity, but quite frankly he had lost his sanity long ago. When the computer came up with his results he saw the profile picture of a Canary, his name read David Frost. Next to his name was his phone number and age which was 25. "Good he's got a couple years on Mordo" Rigby said to himself contently as he dialed the phone number. The phone rang a few times then was answered with an enthusiastic "hello".

"Sup Dave." Rigby responded.

"That you Rig?"

"Hells Yeayu."

"So what you callin' bout'."

"Dave it's about that solid you owe me."

"That one. I always wondered when you'd ask for it. What do you need Rigby"

"I need you to ask a wench on a date."

"Sounds easy enough."

" Yeah just do it tomorrow, she works in a coffee shop near the park."

"Still work there?"

"Yup"

"Just do it around 12:30" Rigby said knowing that's when Mordecai usually visited the Coffee shop.

"Why 12:30?"

"Uh... That's when her shift starts." Rigby lied.

"Okay by the way why is she a wench?"

"She constantly has a new boyfriend and I don't know what goes on with them."

"Anything else?"

"Yeah, she's effin' hot"

"Sounds like I'm getting the best of this solid."

"Goodbye Rig a customer just called my house I have to go."

Rigby heard a click as Dave hung up the phone. " This is finally going to end I'm going to get some uninterrupted Bro time!"

David had his game face on, he had owed Rigby this solid since his Junior year in high school when Rigby set up his best friend. Mordecai got a broken nose and a black eye just so Dave could impress a girl, Rigby deserved this solid. "Arriving at destination in a calculated three minutes." the GPS in his car said to him. As he pulled up the road he couldn't help but notice a familiar looking blue jay strolling down the sidewalk confidently.

"Don't see that kinda confidence all the time." Dave said to himself as he pulled into the parking lot of the coffee shop which was the shoulder of the road. "If someone hit this they are dead...DEAD!" he said to himself reassuringly, having not been to a city like this in a while. David exited the car and entered the coffee shop and found Rigby sitting at a table drinking coffee (What else would he be doing in a coffee shop?). David sat across from him and Rigby whispered, "She's the robin her name is Margaret." and pointed at her.

Mordecai kept telling himself "Just do it, Just do it." (Unintentional nike reference). He reached the coffee shop's front door and opened it just in time to her Margaret say "Yes, I'll go to Paris with you!" Mordecai's mouth dropped, he had never seen this canary before and all of the sudden Margaret was going to Paris with him? He was about to tell her how he felt and she is already going to Paris with another dude? Mordecai's head filled with questions that he couldn't answer.

David began to walk back out of the coffee shop when he tripped. Dave crawled back to his feet and looked to see what he just tripped on and low and behold there stood a six-foot tall blue jay, Dave had two inches on him at six-two but that didn't matter, this punk just tried to trip him. Mordecai's beak slowly slide into a sly grin. "You got a problem?" David asked him. "Yeah I don't like the way you were looking over my...f...f-friend"

Dave stared blankly at Mordecai due to the stupidity of his statement. "I'm normally an easy going guy but you've ticked me off and by the way punk you couldn't even be that smooth plus off I'm a Black belt in karate, I also have an architectural degree from Princeton and third, I know what the ladies like."

"The ladies like armor plating." Mordecai responded, referencing to Halo 2.

"Yeah, they also like this." Dave said as he punched Mordecai square in the face, knocking him out. " Dude! What the Hell is wrong with you?" Rigby exclaimed. " Wait was that Mordecai Quintel?"

"Yeah" Rigby replied.

"I've caused this dude way to many problems, I'm disappearing. Tell Margaret I was hit by a bus or something." David shouted running out of the coffee shop for good. Margaret whom had left to make Rigby's second coffee just returned and exclaimed "What the eff happened to Mordecai?"

"He fell and got knocked out, than your EX went for help and got hit by a bus."

"What?"

"Yeah he's dead."

Margaret left the serving area crying, "Serves her right." Rigby thought to himself before he started dragging Mordecai to the golf cart that was parked outside the shop.

**Well, there you have it Chapter 3, I thought 1 and 2 were a tad bit short, 4 might be up today, I already have the entire story written, I just have to type it, same goes for my next five.**


	4. Goodbye Mordecai

**Sup, told you guys I'd get it up fast, this is the chapter were the action starts, it's and adventure/action/romance/comedy anyways enjoy.**

Chapter 4

Goodbye Mordecai

Rigby with the help of Skips got Mordecai into his bed safe and sound. "As soon as he wakes up we can play Strong Johns, Lols of Duty, and Halo 2, then finish the day off by exercising our second amendment with Muscle Man and High Fives!" Rigby thought to himself as he walked downstairs and started playing video games.

_ Now Margaret will be in no mood for men and Mordecai will be turned off and not want her anymore and we can have Bro time._

HOURS had passed and Rigby was tired of playing the first levels of all of his games over and over again because without his avian friend he stood no chance against the easiest of first levels. "Better go check on him." Rigby said aloud, pausing Slack Ops and ascending the stairs to the room he and Mordecai shared. "Yo Mordecai!" Rigby called as he opened the bedroom door, but Mordecai's bed was empty. Rigby looked everywhere, then he checked the dresser and found a photo. He picked it up and examined it. It was actually two ripped photo's tapped together in the back, one of Mordecai, the other of Margaret and scrolled at the bottom was 'Thanks for interfering with my love life Rigby, yeah I put two and two together'. Rigby found the other half of one of the photo's, it was his picture and now he boiled over with rage. "I'LL END THAT SCARLET WHORE!" Rigby shouted as he threw open another dresser door and took out the double barrel shotgun he was going to shoot with Mordecai. He flipped the barrels down and slammed two bird shots into the gun (ironic, bird shots). At that he took off out of the room, down the stairs, and through the park. "I sure hope Eline's shift is over, I wouldn't want her to see this because I'M GONNA PAINT THE WALLS WITH THAT ROBIN'S BRAINS!" Rigby once again shouted.

Mordecai had to see her one last time before he left town for good. Tell her the truth. Since he was the anxious 23 year old he was he jumped out his bedroom window and probably broke his leg, with this limp it would take him another 15 minutes to get to the Coffee Shop, hopefully he would get there before her shift ended.

BANG! Rigby kicked the door to the Coffee Shop open and pulled the hammer back on the shotgun so it was ready to fire. He saw Margaret at the far end of the Coffee Shop taking plates off of a deserted table. He silently moved up behind her, carefully placing each step so he would not be heard. "Hello Margaret." he said once he was directly behind her. "Ah!" she shrieked dropping the plates she was holding. "Rigby you scared the heck out of me." she said bending over to pick up the broken plates.

She stood back up, then she noticed what Rigby was holding. " The least you could say is 'Hello' " Margaret started backing up until she backed into a wall. She started to cry, but Rigby didn't care, she killed Bro time now he was going to kill her. He put the shotgun under her chin, "Margaret, you can stop crying because I'm ONLY GONNA PAINT THE WALL RED!" he shouted at her, and now she had completely broken down and was just wailing.

"Would you just shut up, I have taken enough from you for seventeen years. Every day I say 'Hey Mordecai wanna play Lols of duty?' before first grade he would always say yea-yuh, but after then It was always NO! YOU know why Margaret?" Rigby snapped at her. "No." she replied after sniffling a few times.

"IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME YOU!" Margaret winced in fear a little,Rigby was honestly terrifying her.

"I don't understand." she replied sniffling again.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW HOW COULD YOU NEVER EFFING NOTICE?"

"Notice what Rigby...What?"

"Mordecai EFFING LOVES YOU OKAY!"

"He never went any deeper into conversation than small talk."

"That's because he is nervous around you, scared if you will."

"I mean the thought occurred to me and I always felt the same way about him."

"Then why did you never tell him? That's why he always skipped out on Bro time."

"Well-"

"Margaret, You HAVE to die either way. So I can finally know how the very first game I ever played ends. Because YOU made Mordecai get distracted and stop playing it with ME!"

"Rigby you're insane!"

"It doesn't matter." he said as he took in a deep breath and began to squeeze the trigger. "RIGBY WHAT THE EFF ARE YOU DOING!" someone shouted from behind him. Rigby didn't care who it was or why they were here but they weren't going to ruin this for him, oh no no one was. So he spun around and fired the shotgun without looking, then dropped it and fled in tears after realizing who he just shot.

Margaret bolted across the room and slide to Mordecai's side. "Mordecai!" she shouted and lightly slapped his cheek to keep him awake. His blood began to pool and it soaked the bottom portion of her work uniform. "Awe Sh-" she stopped herself and slapped him again saying "Mordecai stay awa-" Mordecai shushed her and put a feather to the edge of her beak in a shushing motion. "You...still have a lifetime's worth of talking to do Margaret, let me have my turn for a minute." She nodded understanding what he meant, and knowing what he was about to say as he gazed into her eyes.

"Ever since I first met you in kindergarden I was head over heels in love with you."

"I've always felt the same Morde-"

He shushed her again.

"Ever since then for the past seventeen years I've been trying to work up the courage to tell you,I just didn't think it would be like th-"

Now in was her interrupting him as she pressed her beak to his and kissed him. They pulled apart and kissed again and again. Then Mordecai realized he was running out of time and said "I...I love you Margaret." then the light in his eyes faded and he went limp. "I do too" Margaret said crying into his lifeless chest.

"I know just how you feel" Skips said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"You do?" She asked sniffling and wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah Seven Times. Then I realized I would always outlive them."

**By the way how is the romance part going, it's my first story with romance even in it.**


	5. A Matter of Life and Death

** Thanks for the reviews, I realized I needed to explain a few things a little bit better, either way they all helped and by the way Mordecai isn't out of this story yet so get a load of this.**

"I thought I said if I ever caught you in my Dimension again we'd have a problem."

"What?" Mordecai asked in confusion, trying to figure out were the voice was coming from and where he was. Then out of the blue Father Time appeared, "Just kiddin' It wasn't your fault this time."

"Yeah your friend really surprised you there didn't he?" Death chimed in also appearing out of no where. Mordecai was still confused he couldn't remember anything that happened in the previous few hours and Death's wise cracks weren't helping. "Well Mordecai, Regulation dictates you return to Earth and your memory of your death purged until your funeral. After that you can come back and chill with us until the end of time...by the way there is something important I need to talk to you about when you get back." Death stated. "Wait What?" Mordecai asked before he suddenly began plummeting back to Earth.

Rigby ran down the street crying, he didn't mean for any of this to happen. Maybe Margaret was right, maybe he was insane, crazy, bonkers, whatever. He continued contemplating things like this until he arrived at the park. He let himself into the house and ran straight to his room and locked himself inside. This day had to be the worst day of his life. He killed his best friend and threatened to kill Margaret. What was he becoming? He started to realize that none of this was Margaret's fault, it wasn't Mordecai's for sure, it was his own, he was finally growing up, unfortunately for him it was too late. Just then Death appeared in his room, or at least someone who resembled Death. "Hey" he said to Rigby who was still sulking.

"Who are you?" Rigby asked him, slightly alarmed by his sudden appearance.

"Me?" the skeleton man asked, "I'm Life, Death's brother...in-law."

"You're Death's Brother-in-Law?"

"Yes, how many times must I say it?"

"Why are you here?" Rigby asked, his concern growing by the minute.

"To give you this." Life said pulling a book out of one of his coat pockets, "You are close to overthrowing my Brother-in-Law, who I hate, might I add. This book will explain to you how."

"I don't want to hurt anyone else?" Rigby answered him, wiping a tear from his eye.

"You do, If you ever want to get some Bro time with your friend Mordecai, because if you overthrow death, you can bring him back, because we both know that incedent at the Coffee Shop was an accident, right Rigby."

"Really I can bring him back?"

"Yes, you'll just have to do some things you might not want to do."

"Like what?"

"Rigby focus! It doesn't matter! Just think of it as a solid or something, anyways just read the book!"

"Reading isn't my specialty."

"Wow...the out of all the people that could get this opportunity, you get it?"

"What are you talking about man?"

"JUST ASK OUT MARGARET!" at this point Life was fuming, because he was actually spelling it out for Rigby.

"No way, she's my best friends girl."

"You mean the one you killed? Just think of it as a solid, ask her out then overthrow Death with my help and then you get Bro time OKAY!"

"Yeah...alright." Rigby responded.

At that Life disappeared completely leaving Rigby to only his thoughts. He didn't understand any of this, but he was willing to do anything for his bro, especially now.

Skips had never revealed this much about his past to anyone before but he deemed it necessary now. After all Mordecai died right in front of him, and her. Margaret had been clinging to his side and wailing for the past fifteen minutes while he explained to her how he had been through the same thing she was going through. After all Skips was immortal so he had seen seven different women, who he loved die before him. He hoped that him escorting her home would help calm her down. "Skips did all of that really happen?" she asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah, are we almost at your apartment complex yet?"

"Yes, Skips, it's the next building actually."

Skips walked her up a seemingly endless flight of stairs to her apartment and let her inside.

"Thanks Skips, I rally appreciate that you showed up when you did."

"Yeah, I was in town getting parts for Benson's truck and I heard a gunshot, and you know the rest."

She hugged him and said goodbye then closed the door to her apartment, "I need a drink." She said aloud as she trudged into her kitchen and opened the fridge, looking for a beverage, anything to calm her nerves.

"AAAHHH!" Mordecai screamed as he continued plummeting toward the city, but just before impacting the ground he stopped and hovered. "Ah, cool" he said, "Better find High Fives though"

Muscle Man was in the middle of an intense arm wrestling match with his best friend High Five Ghost. "There's no way you can win with only one arm baby!" Muscle Man said confidently, adding his other hand to the match.

"Hey that's cheating!" High Fives shouted.

"You Know who else cheats...MY MOM!" The green man joked. This gave the ghost an idea and he responded with "Oh yeah! High five man!" although the ghost never took his arm out of the fray, but Muscle Man did, raising his right hand up to receive the 'High Five', HFG took this opportunity and pinned Muscle Man's other hand shouting "OOOOOOh!" "How'd you win with only one hand?" Muscle Man asked himself slightly confused. At this Mordecai approached and it slowly started to rain (the two have no correlation). "Hey guys" Mordecai called, but only Fives responded. "What happened to you?" the ghost asked him.

"I guess I died." Mordecai replied.

"Fives who are you talking to?" Muscle Man asked.

"Mordecai's Dead Mich."

"You know who else is dead...oh...never mind. But why can't I see him?"

"Because he hasn't been buried yet Mich." Muscle Man was bored by this conversation and went into his trailer to hide from the rain.

"So do you know when my funeral is Fives?"

"Yeah, it's going on right now, you should posses someone and attend it."

After saying this HFG floated into Muscle Man's trailer leaving Mordecai alone.

Rigby didn't want to overthrow Death, no that was way too much work for him. Instead he rummaged through the pile of clothes on top of the trampoline that he slept on until he found something he had put there a long time ago, the two broken pieces of The Power. He picked up the piece with the batteries in it and swapped them out for a new pair. He pushed one of the keys, and to his amazement it worked. He pushed the key in intervals to make a tune and sung a quick song about The Power fixing itself and low and behold the two pieces flew into the air and combined before the keyboard fell back into his hands. "Yes! Yes!" He exclaimed out of pure joy then he started playing it again. This time he played it singing about Mordecai coming back to life. Once he finished his little song he waited, and waited. Then Life suddenly appeared again, "I knew you didn't have it in you mate." Rigby jumped, startled by the skeleton's sudden arrival. "And since you can't do it, I Will!" Life said advancing towards Rigby.

"What do you mean?" Rigby asked flightendly.

"I'm going to posses you and do it myself." At this Life jumped into Rigby, gaining full control of his body.

"What are you going to do now?" Rigby asked Life.

"What you were supposed to do." Life replied.

Mordecai floated away from were he was talking to Fives and over to the park cemetery were his funeral procession was being held. It had just ended and most of the people who had attended it had left already, not to mention that it was pouring rain. Mordecai Possessed a nearby person and walked over to his grave. Only one person remained at it, Margaret. Mordecai walked up and stood next to her not knowing what to say or even if he should say anything. Before he could even do anything Rigby's silhouette appeared. As he came closer Mordecai noticed he was holding The Power and wondered how Rigby had managed to fix it. "Hey Rigby." Margaret said without looking at him. Rigby set The Power down and began to play it. He sang in an odd voice, one that seemed foreign to Mordecai, one that slightly resembled Death's voice. He sang to Margaret and said that she should like him, when he stopped playing she ran to him and kissed him. Suddenly Mordecai remembered, everything. "Rigby, you SOB!" Mordecai yelled, losing control of his emotions. Mordecai leaped at him landing a punch in Rigby's Gut, that was honestly the first time he ever punched him with the intention of hurting him. Just as he was about to throw another punch Margaret slugged him in the face and he blacked out.

"Ello mate." Death Greeted Mordecai, pulling him to his feet, "Welcome back to the afterlife."

**So the next chapter will explain the whole overthrowing Death thing just to put that out there.**


	6. Mordecai vs Rigby

**Alright this is going to be the last chapter...probably. Sorry it took me so long to update it I just had stuff to do, anyways get a load of this.**

"Looks like fate dealt you a pretty rough hand mate." Death continued.

"Death!" Father Time interrupted as he spontaneously appeared.

"Oh...yeah, so about that urgent matter." Death continued.

"What?" Mordecai asked still slightly confused.

"Mordecai, do you understand how parallel universes work and stuff?"

"Um...Yeah. Why?"

"Because the one Rigby...Life...one of the two, either way a parallel universe that isn't supported by our current version of time was created."

"What do you mean?" Mordecai asked even more confused now.

"Rigby and Margaret, there's no parallel universe were they hook up."

"It doesn't matter, I'm dead and Rigby isn't my friend anymore."

"Right on mate, my brother-in-law, Life is possessing his body and is going to use Rigby to overthrow me."

"Wait What?"Mordecai asked with sudden interest in the conversation.

"If Rigby makes any advances on her he can cause a paradox allowing him to cross into this dimension and kill me and-"

"Death, aren't you immortal or something?"

'I was." Death replied, a grim look on his face (no pun intended).

"It's that bad?"

"Yup, and once Life kills me life will probably kill your friend and rule all of time and space."

"Sounds like you have to stop him."

"No, **You** have to stop him mate." Death said.

"How can I help, I'm dead."

"Mate, you do realize I'm Death, don't you?"

"So what do I do once I'm back?"

"Kill either Rigby or Margaret, either one's death will restore the peace."

"...Okay...I'll do it." Mordecai hesitated.

"Okay now that that's out of the way, what do you need?"

"What do I need?" Mordecai asked, getting confused again.

"Yeah, you didn't think FT and I would send you back empty handed when the fates of multiple universes hangs in the balance?"

"I'd like a copy of the power, a .44 magnum and an L-96."

"Alright, it will be waiting by your grave."

At this Mordecai was once again falling, towards Earth, this time for good.

Meanwhile...

Rigby (Still under the control of Life) took Margaret's hand and and the couple walked out of the grocery store were Margaret had picked up some groceries and Rigby had gotten some 'things' for later that night (hint hint). The couple looked quite odd, especially to random bypasses, seeing a two foot tall Raccoon hand in hand with a six foot tall Robin. Whenever Rigby would get a weird look from someone he would either growl or make some sort of sexual remark like "You wish you could get some" or something like that. Regardless he held her hand all the way to her apartment building were she lived.

Meanwhile...

So Mordecai sat there, waiting on the third or so floor of an apartment building, peering down the scope of an L-96...thinking. He began to reach for the beer he had recently opened but stopped himself halfway and said "I'm a good shot,...I need to keep it that way" Then across the street in the apartment complex parallel to his he saw movement, the door to apartment number 36 opened. He had been through these next moments over and over for the past half hour, but now it was real, show time. "One...Two...take out the keys" a beautiful female Robin stepped in and closed the door behind her, if that backstabbing raccoon was with her Mordecai wasn't going to get a shot on him...So it has to be you..." He continued trailing off then was brought back to reality as the avian left the scopes line of sight and he had to relocate her which wasn't hard. She set a bag of groceries on her kitchen countertop and began unloading them. "It's now or never" He thought and began to breathe deeply. "I'm going to Hell for this Mordecai." He said to himself reaching for the trigger. He took a deep breath in and then hesitated and stopped himself, he looked down the scope again, seeing Margaret intimately kissing Rigby on her counter. This time there was no hesitation, he pulled the trigger, the gun kicked back, and the bullet left the barrel of the rifle with a loud _Thwak!_ It zipped across the street, flew through Margaret's kitchen window and continued straight and true, but just as it was about to hit it's mark Rigby and Margaret rolled off of the counter and onto the floor, out of sight. He had missed, Mordecai had just doomed multiple universes, as Death had put it (Rigby and Margaret were too caught up in each other to notice the window shattering). Mordecai took the copy of the power and holstered the .44 in a holster he had on, then dragged himself out of the apartment, when Rigby brought an end to time he wanted to be in the Coffee Shop.

Rigby had convinced Margaret that going out for coffee would be a good idea, so he and Margaret got in her car and drove to the Coffee Shop to get coffees. They drove through town listening to Fist Pump and Brain Explosion the whole way until they parked the car. The couple ordered two Expressos and took their seats in the back of the Coffee Shop.

Mordecai pushed open the doors to the Coffee Shop and said, "Hello." To Eileen and was about to sit down when he caught a glimpse of Rigby. Rigby stood up and started to pick up The Power, which he had apparently brought with him. Mordecai took out his copy of The Power and managed to play a song faster, the tune Mordecai played brought Margaret out of her trance and destroyed both copies of The Power (So basically Margaret is no longer under Rigby's control and both of The Powers are gone, just to clarify). "Morde-" Margaret began began before Rigby buried his shotgun down her beak and interrupted her.

"Move and she dies." Rigby said, now speaking with a British accent, due to the fact he was being possessed by Life who has the same accent as Death.

"Rigby, Life, whoever is in there... You're insane...and Margaret would say the same but-" Mordecai started.

"But what Mate, I've got a gun crammed down her throat? BT Dubs, that's not the only thing I've crammed down her-" Rigby said as if to provoke Mordecai.

"Shut Up Now. You obviously aren't Rigby, but either way I take no pleasure in this." Mordecai said cocking the .44 as he took it out of it's holster.

"Alright then Mate,...Have it your way." Rigby said pulling the shotgun from Margaret's beak and pushing her aside. Margaret flipped him off then shouted "Get him Mordecai!"

At this Mordecai fired his magnum twice at Rigby the first round missed, but the second one hit Rigby in the stomach, all of the sudden there was a swirling feeling as if the entire universe was just spinning, by the time Mordecai regained his senses he watched as the two bullets he fired **Both** **missed**. "You missed." Rigby stated with a sudden boldness that really ticked Mordecai off.

All he could respond with was "But...You..."

"Dimension Hopped." Rigby stated, smirking at Mordecai.

Once again Mordecai couldn't think of a response, he was simply too dumbfounded to reply so rather than speaking he fired off the rest of the rounds in the magnum and ducked behind a table to reload. While he was reloading Rigby fired and Mordecai jumped out of his hiding place and tackled Rigby. With Life at 'the controls' Rigby was nearly as strong as Mordecai and actually managed to effectively fight back. Mordecai got a couple of good punches in on Rigby and attempted to shoot him at point blank but Rigby kicked the gun out of his hands and sent it skidding across the Coffee Shop floor. Rigby managed to get on Mordecai's chest and started repeatedly socking him in the face. "Goodbye Mordec-" Rigby was about to throw the knock out punch to Mordecai when he was interrupted by a loud bang as Margaret fired the magnum. Once again the universe seemed to spin and when Mordecai managed to regain his senses again he saw Margaret wasn't holding the magnum. He threw Rigby off of him, knowing he couldn't take much more of the Raccoon. Mordecai panted heavily trying to think, then an idea came to him and he asked Rigby "Rigby you know who else like to jump universes? ...YOUR MOM!"

"Hey!" Rigby shouted.

"You know who else says hey? ...YOUR MOM!"

"STOP TALKING!"

"You know who else won't stop talking? ...YOUR MOM!"

Mordecai saw his plan was working, as Rigby began to turn red before shouting "Fine Mate, just so I don't have to deal with this inconvenience I'll take us to a universe were my mother was never born!" Yet again the universe swirled and when Mordecai regained consciousness yet again he woke to Margaret and Death standing over him. Death pulled him to his feet and Margaret practically leapt into his arms and kissed him. The two continued kissing until Death interrupted by coughing loudly.

"You have done the Space Time Continuum a great favor by defeating my brother-in-law, I'm just sorry you had to kill your friend."

"Why don't you resurrect him, in return for...you know."

"Sorry Mate, neither he nor by Brother-in-law even exist anymore, Life was inside Rigby when he seised to exist so that's why he's gone. And Rigby went to a universe were his mother was never born and that's why he doesn't exist anymore."

"Well then send me back, I mean, Margaret I love you with all my heart, but Rigby was my best friend, and I can't live without his company." At this remark he and Margaret started kissing again.

"I'll send you back, unfortunately no one other than you will remember the incident, I think I'll give you the rest of the day to each other before I do." Death said vanishing from sight.

Mordecai spent the rest of the day with Margaret even into the late hours they remained together until Mordecai could no longer stay awake and drifted off into a fitful sleep.

He awoke the next morning in his bed, Rigby in his trampoline, both alive and breathing in the room that they shared. Mordecai jumped out of bed and shook Rigby awake saying, "Dude, Dude, let's play all of the strong Johns together!" Rigby woke up and smiled ear to ear and thought to himself

_ I guess Dave doesn't have to do me that solid anymore._

The duo wasted the rest of the day doing Bro things like shooting and playing games, Rigby didn't even care when the two visited the Coffee Shop and Mordecai finally got a date with Margaret.

**That's it, for those of you who actually read it, thank you. I know I'm not the best writer on the website but thanks' for sticking with me until the end. BTW I have plenty more were this came from, hopefully I'll get a new story up tomorrow.**


End file.
